starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:ElLucosG/Sandbox1
Ceci est une chronologie de l'histoire galactique retraçant les événements importants se déroulant dans la Galaxie. Le système temporel galactique Les grandes périodes historiques Les grands conflits galactiques Conflits pré-République *30000 av.BY - 25300 av.BY : Guerre Civile Rakatan *25793 av.BY - 25783 av.BY : Guerres de la Force *25102 av.BY - 25100 av.BY : Guerres de Xim *25053 av.BY - ? : Guerres d'Unification *24500 av.BY : Premier Grand Schisme Ère de l'Ancienne République *24500 av.BY : Premier Grand Schisme *24000 av.BY - 23900 av.BY : Guerre de Tion *17018 av.BY - 16700 av.BY : Premier Conflit Alsakien *16200 av.BY - 15400 av.BY : Deuxième Conflit Alsakien *15500 av.BY : Controverse des Duinuogwuins *? - 15000 av.BY : Cataclysmes Hutt *11965 av.BY - 10966 av.BY : Croisades des Pius Dea *7000 av.BY - 6900 av.BY : Second Grand Schisme *5000 av.BY : Grande Guerre de l'Hyperespace *4800 av.BY - 4775 av.BY : Massacres Gank *4250 av.BY : Troisième Grand Schisme *3996 av.BY : Grande Guerre des Sith *3976 av.BY - 3960 av.BY : Guerres Mandaloriennes *3959 av.BY - 3956 av.BY : Guerre Civile des Jedi *3956 av.BY - 3950 av.BY : Guerre Civile des Sith *3954 av.BY - 3951 av.BY : Première Purge Jedi *3681 av.BY - 3653 av.BY : Grande Guerre Galactique *3653 av.BY - 3642 av.BY : Guerre Froide *3642 av.BY - 3636 av.BY : Guerre Galactique *3637 av.BY - 3636 av.BY : Invasion de l'Empire Éternel *3630 av.BY - 3522 av.BY : Troisième Guerre Galactique *3522 av.BY : Conflit de Dark Desolous *2000 av.BY : Quatrième Grand Schisme *2000 av.BY - 1000 av.BY : Nouvelles Guerres Sith Montée en puissance de l'Empire *150 av.BY - 121 av.BY : Guerre entre Gungans et Naboos *60 av.BY - 44 av.BY : Guerre Civile Mandalorienne *44 av.BY : Guerre Hyperspatiale de Stark *33 av.BY : Soulèvement des Yinchorris *32 av.BY : Invasion de Naboo *32 av.BY - 22 av.BY : Crise Séparatiste *22 av.BY - 19 av.BY : Guerre des Clones *19 av.BY - 1 av.BY : Grande Purge Jedi *2 av.BY - 19 ap.BY : Guerre Civile Galactique Ère de la Rébellion‏ *2 av.BY - 19 ap.BY : Guerre Civile Galactique *4 ap.BY - 12 ap.BY : Guerre Civile Impériale Ère de la Nouvelle République *2 av.BY - 19 ap.BY : Guerre Civile Galactique Ère du Nouvel Ordre Jedi *25 ap.BY - 29 ap.BY : Guerre Yuuzhan Vong *35 ap.BY - 36 ap.BY : Crise du Nid Noir *36 ap.BY : Guerre de l'Essaim Héritage *40 ap.BY - 41 ap.BY : Seconde Guerre Civile Galactique *41 ap.BY - 44 ap.BY : Émergence de la Tribu Perdue des Sith *127 ap.BY - 130 ap.BY : Guerre Impérialo-Sith *130 ap.BY - 138 ap.BY : Seconde Guerre Civile Impériale *138 ap.BY - 140 ap.BY : Insurrection de Dark Wredd Chronologie détaillée Ère pré-Républicaine Préhistoire *13 000 000 000 av.BY **Formation de la Galaxie.Star Wars : L'Atlas *7 500 000 000 av.BY **Formation de la première étoile de la Galaxie : Morasil.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *5 000 000 000 av.BY **Apparition de la vie sur Goroth Prime.Goroth: Slave of the Empire **Formation du système Yavin et du système Horuset. *3 000 000 000 av.BY **Formation du système Rafa. *2 000 000 000 av.BY **Formation du système Oseon et de sa ceinture d'astéroïdes. *10 000 000 av.BY **Début d'une longue période d'activité volcanique sur la planète Esseles. *7 500 000 av.BY **Apparition des premières formes de vie animale et végétale dans la Galaxie. *4 000 000 av.BY **Début de la formation géologique de la vallée des Huîtres Géantes sur la planète Dac. *3 000 000 av.BY **Un astéroïde entre en collision avec la planète Vinsoth, tuant la majorité des formes de vies à sa surface. Les uniques survivants de ce cataclysme évolueront pour devenir plus tard les Chevins.The Essential Guide to Alien Species *2 006 200 av.BY **Apparition des Columi, première espèce vivante consciente de la Galaxie. *2 004 200 av.BY **Les Columi commencent à grimper aux arbres et à développer une société arboricole. *2 002 200 av.BY **Les Columi apprennent à utiliser des outils. *2 002 000 av.BY **Les Columi commencent à bâtir des cités dans les arbres. *2 000 000 av.BY **Premier voyage interstellaire réalisé par les Columi. Ils réitéreront leur exploit en 100 000 av.BY. **Les Wookiees commencent à évoluer sur Kashyyyk et forment une société arboricole. **Formation géologique du Canyon du Mendiant sur Tatooine. **Les Sullustains se développent sous terre sur Sullust. **Les Pelgrins entreprennent la construction de leur Oracle. Celui-ci perdurera 2 millions d'années. **Un astéroïde entre en collision avec le monde natal des Tempestros. Les uniques survivants du cataclysme adoptent par la suite un mode de vie arboricole. *1 000 000 av.BY **Prospérité d'une ancienne civilisation marine sur la planète Jerrilek qui finira par s'éteindre au cours du millénaire suivant. **Apparition des ancêtres semi-conscients des Gorothites sur Goroth. *999989 av.BY **Plus ancienne datation de documents issus de l'espèce Columi connue. Ils ne seront jamais déchiffrés et ce même par les descendants des Columi. *999975 av.BY **Dobido devient une des lunes de la planète Sernpidal. *600000 av.BY **Probable période de développement des Ibliton sur Randorn 2 (des fossiles de cette espèce datant de cette époque ont été retrouvés par des scientifiques).Creatures of the Galaxy Ère des premières civilisations *499989 av.BY **Période à partir de laquelle les principales traces laissées par les civilisations conscientes sont déchiffrables par leurs descendants (rapport établi par le Dr. Corellia Antilles). *300000 av.BY **Âge d'or de la civilisation Gree. *200000 av.BY **Début de la guerre entre les Zhell, ancêtres de l'espèce humaine et les Taung sur Notron qui sera connue plus tard sous le nom de Coruscant. Les Zhell parviendront finalement à chasser les Taung de Notron. *100000 av.BY **Période de prospérité architecturale des Célestes : ***Construction de la Station Centerpoint en utilisant les Killiks''Apocalypse'' ***Construction du système Corellien, du système Vultar, de l'Amas d'Hapes et du Crevasse de Kathol grâce à la Station Centerpoint. ***Construction de la Gueule pour y contenir l'entité de Force obscure Abeloth. **Les Columi réitèrent le voyage interstellaire et explorent ainsi Coruscant et Duro qu'ils jugent alors trop primitives puis retournent sur le monde natal Columus.The New Essential Chronology **Les Sharu s'étendent jusque dans le système Rafa et dans la Centralité où ils y construisent d'immenses pyramides comme sur Aargau. Cependant, redoutant le courroux des Célestes, ils décident alors de bâtir leurs cités sous terre et retourne à un état primitif. **Les thrantcills sont la première espèce aérienne observée qui migre vers le pôle sud en hiver sur Coruscant.Tempête sur Cestus **Les Kwa construisent le Portail de l'Infini sur Dathomir. **Extinction de Muurshantre, détruisant le Codex Taurannik et éparpillant ses morceaux dans la Galaxie.Luke Skywalker et l'Ombre de Mindor *90000 av.BY : **Les niveaux de Galactic City sur Coruscant sont bâtis les uns par dessus les autres. Cette évolution architecturale durera des milliers d'années. *57000 av.BY **Colonisation d'Utapau par des colons humains.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *53600 av.BY **Le Tremblement, une série de violents tremblements de terre qui dureront des siècles, se forme sur Quesh. *53300 av.BY **Fin du Tremblement. Retour à un état géologique stable sur Quesh. Ère des Rakata *49000 av.BY **Développement de l'hyperdrive par les Rakata leur conférant ainsi le titre de "première civilisation galactique". *36453 av.BY **Mort des derniers Kwa sur la planète Tython. Les derniers survivants de l'espèce se réfugient sur leur monde natal Dathomir par peur des Rakata et de leur convoitise sans limites.Le Prisonnier de Bogan 4 **Activation des Tho Yor, huit immenses pyramides qui acheminent des êtres sensibles à la Force de toute la Galaxie sur Tython.L'Éveil de la Force 1 **Formation de l'Ordre Je'daii sur Tython. *35000 av.BY **Formation et règne de l'Empire Infini des Rakata basé sur un usage abusif et obscur de la Force afin de réduire en esclavage les mondes conquis. *33598 av.BY **Le système de terraformation de l'Empire Infini basé sur Kashyyyk reçoit les dernières directives de ses créateurs.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *33357 av.BY **La flore de Kashyyyk subit une croissance accélérée de ses forêts et végétaux en raison d'un dysfonctionnement du système de terraformation Rakata laissé à l'abandon par ces derniers sur la planète. *30000 av.BY **L'Empire Infini atteint son apogée et construit la Forge Stellaire. Ils anéantissent dans le même temps les Kwa et les Gree de la Galaxie. **Les Killiks d'Alderaan tentent d'envahir Korriban mais sont repoussés par les Sith. **Disparition des Killiks sur Alderaan et AlsakanThe Unknown Regions sûrement à cause de l'intervention des Céleste. *28000 av.BY **Commencement du règne du Roi Adas sur Korriban. Il y unifiera notamment les nations Sith.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force *27700 av.BY **Invasion de Korriban par l'Empire Infini des Rakata. Le Roi Adas mènera ses troupes à la victoire mais meurt au combat. **Korriban est dévastée par l'invasion des Rakata et devint une terre aride, obligeant la plupart des Sith à s'exiler sur la planète forestière Ziost. **Les Sith s'emparent de la technologie de voyage interstellaire Rakatan et établissent des colonies dans la Caldeira Stygienne. **La planète Tund devient un monde-prison pour les Sith hérétiques. *27500 av.BY **Envoi des premiers vaisseaux d'hibernation humains qui coloniseront de nombreuses planètes et régions au cours des 1 500 années suivantes comme Kuat, Metellos, Csilla, Alderaan, Koros Major, Rendili ou encore l'Amas de Tion. **Départ du Kuat Explorer, un vaisseau qui colonisera la planète Alsakan.Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *27000 av.BY **Les Coureurs Gossam expérimentent pour la première fois les canons à hyperdrive qui leur permettent notamment d'atteindre Felucia et d'y établir une colonie. **Les Dévaroniens expérimentent aussi les canons à hyperdrive à cette époque. **Arrivée des premiers vaisseaux d'hibernation humains dans l'Amas de Tion. *26053 av.BY **Colonisation de Varonat par les Morodin. *26000 av.BY **Envoi des premiers vaisseaux d'hibernation depuis la planète Kuat afin de coloniser les mondes d'Axum, Tepasi et Humbarine. **Après quatre conflits majeurs''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'', les premiers Nikto découvrent la nova M'dweshuu et forment le Culte de M'dweshuu qui prendra rapidement le pouvoir sur Kintan **Colonisation du système Roche par l'espèce Verpine.The Essential Guide to Alien Species **Fondation de la Bibliothèque de Xer sur Criton's Point. *25805 av.BY : **Tentative de prise de pouvoir du système Tython par la Reine-Despote Hidaya de Shikaakwa.L'Éveil de la Force 0 **Victoire des Je'daii et mort de la Reine-Despote Hidaya sur Tython. *25793 av.BY **Débuts des Guerres de la Force sur Tython entre les partisans de Bogan et ceux de Ashla. **Invasion de Tatooine par l'Empire Infini des Rakata. **Invasion du système Tython par l'Empire Infini des Rakata.L'Aube des Jedi Émergence de l'Ordre Jedi et fin du règne Rakatan *25783 av.BY **Émergence de l'Ordre Jedi suite aux Guerres de la Force sur Tython.Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia *25200 av.BY **Développement d'une pandémie galactique qui ne touche que les Rakata, réduisant leur affinité avec la Force à néant. **Soulèvement des mondes annexés par les Rakata et déclin de l'Empire Infini jusqu'à sa totale disparition après des conflits internes dévastateurs. **Naissance de Xer VIII au sein de l'Amas de Tion. **Fondation de la dynastie Kitel Phard sur Atrisia. *25150 av.BY **Conquête des royaumes situés aux alentours de l'Amas de Tion par Xer VIII. Ère de Xim le Despote *25130 av.BY **Montée de Xim le Despote, fils de Xer VIII, sur le trône du Royaume de Cron. **Début d'une campagne militaire entreprise par Xim le Despote afin de conquérir la Ligue Livienne. *25127 av.BY **Règne de Xim le Despote sur l'Amas de Tion et la Ligue Livienne. **Début d'une campagne d'expansion à l'échelle galactique entreprise par Xim le Despote. *25126 av.BY **Conquête des Mondes Thanium par Xim le Despote. *25125 av.BY **Développement de l'Empire de Xim au sein de l'Amas de Tion. *25120 av.BY **Conquête des Étendues de Kiirium par Xim le Despote. *25116 av.BY **Annexion totale des Mondes Thanium à l'Empire de Xim. *25102 av.BY **Attaque de la planète Ko Vari par l'Empire de Xim, entraînant une guerre avec les Hutts. *25100 av.BY **Apogée du conflit entre l'Empire de Xim et les Hutts.Star Wars: The Old Republic **Première et seconde bataille de Vontor entre les Hutts et l'Empire de Xim. **Le Hutt Kossak Inijic Ar'durv signe le Traité de Vontor avec les Nikto, les Klatooiniens et les Vodran afin d'assurer leur aide contre Xim le Despote. **Troisième bataille de Vontor entre les Hutts et l'Empire de Xim. **Capture de Xim le Despote sur Vontor et emprisonnement de ce dernier sur Varl. L'Empire de Xim le croit alors mort au combat. **Construction de balises hyperspatiales par Borte Belgoth dont l'une, la "Bouée de Belgoth", est installée le long de la Voie Marchande Perlemienne. *25096 av.BY **Annexion totale des Étendues de Kiirium par l'Empire de Xim malgré la perte de son leader. Ère de l'Ancienne République Ère Expansionniste *25053 av.BY **L'hyperdrive initialement inventé par les Rakata est adapté, produit et largement distribué par les Corelliens, permettant ainsi aux Mondes du Noyau d'étendre leurs explorations aux autres régions galactiques. **Fondation de la République Galactique par ratification de la Constitution Galactique. *25000 av.BY **Création de la Voie Marchande Perlemienne reliant Coruscant à Ossus et l'Amas de Tion. **Création de la Passe Corellienne permettant la domination économique de Corellia au sein de la République. **Premier contact entre les éclaireurs de la République Galactique et l'Ordre Jedi sur Ossus. Le Maître Jedi Haune Tiar se rendra par la suite au sein de la République puis décide de placer l'Ordre Jedi au service de la cette dernière. **La planète Neimoidia est colonisée par un groupe de Duros dirigé par Chla C'cHaan.Information issue du jeu vidéo Star Wars Gamer 2 **Le Padawan Cope Shykrill, apprenti de Sar Agorn, passe du côté obscur de la Force. **Le Système Kashi est détruit par une supernova. **L'Honorable Union de Desevro & Tion est formée sur les vestiges de l'Empire de Xim. *24500 av.BY **Premier Grand Schisme entre l'Ordre Jedi et les Légions de Lettow composées d'anciens Jedi ayant sombré du côté obscur. **Mort de Xendor, leader des Légions de Lettow, sur Columus et fin du conflit duquel les Jedi sortent victorieux. *24000 av.BY **Début de la Guerre Tionese entre l'Honorable Union de Desevro & Tion et la République Galactique. La Voie Marchande Perlemienne est lourdement impactée par ce conflit. ***La République Galactique commence à construire des vaisseaux de guerre. ***Les bombardements des mondes républicains par les forces de l'Honorable Union et les contre-attaques républicaines fructueuses se poursuivront sans relâche pendant un siècle. **Construction de la station Hosk sur la plus grande lune de Kalarba. **Fondation des Croisés Mandaloriens par Mandalore le Premier. *23900 av.BY **Fin de la Guerre Tionese et stérilisation de Desevro par les forces républicaines, poussant les Jedi à retirer leur soutien à la République Galactique.The Essential Guide to Warfare ***Négociations entre l'Ordre Jedi et la République Galactique qui se soldera par un accord faisant des Jedi les gardiens de la paix au sein de la République. *23643 av.BY **Début d'une période d'intensité volcanique importante sur Uphrades. *22800 av.BY **Un éclaireur Jedi, guidé par la Force, découvre la planète cristalline Ilum qui deviendra un lieu sacré pour les Jedi. *22000 av.BY **Colonisation de Nubia.Coruscant and the Core Worlds *20100 av.BY **À partir de cette date, on peut considérer que la plupart des Colonies et de la Bordure Intérieure a été colonisée. Période du Grand Manifeste *20000 av.BY **Début d'une ère d’expansion et de colonisation à travers la Galaxie. **Colonisation de la planète Etti IV par des dissidents de la République Galactique fuyant la corruption des institutions. **Développement de la Route Commerciale de Metellos reliant Coruscant à Orooturoo. **Naissance approximative du Chevalier Jedi Roni von Wasaki.L'article "Disturbance in the Force" établit que le Chevalier Jedi Roni von Wasaki fut actif dans les bordures de la Galaxie près de 20000 ans avant la destruction de l'Étoile de la Mort. On déduit que sa naissance se situe autour de cette période. *19997 av.BY **La planète Neona est touchée par une catastrophe climatique causant la submersion totale de la planète et entraînant l'extinction de la seule espèce endémique du monde.Lords of the Expanse *19000 av.BY **La planète Kamino est touchée par une catastrophe climatique entraînant la fonte de toutes ses zones glaciaires et causant la submersion totale de la planète en seulement de 200 ans. *18780 av.BY **La Flèche de Shawken, une immense structure atteignant l'orbite basse de la planète Shawken et qui nécessita plus de 9000 ans d'études et de travaux, est détruite. *18000 av.BY **Le bureau des vaisseaux et services de la République Galactique est créé. Ère Indecta *17018 av.BY **Début du Premier Conflit Alsakien, pierre anguleuse d'une guerre qui durera près de 14000 ans entre Alsakan et Coruscant. ***Conquête de la planète Virujansi par la République Galactique. *17012 av.BY **Libération de la planète Virujansi par les Alsakiens. *17000 av.BY **Des scientifiques Arkaniens introduisent de nombreux spécimens Xexto sur la planète Quermia qu'ils terraforment en paradis terrestre. Manipulés génétiquement, les Xexto évolueront par la suite en l'espèce des Quermiens.Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *16921 av.BY **Bataille de Kes entre les forces d'Alsakan et de la République Galactique. *16820 av.BY **Premier Siège de Porus Vida entre les forces d'Alsakan et de la République Galactique. *16800 av.BY **Siège de Belasco entre les forces d'Alsakan et de la République Galactique. *16782 av.BY **Fondation des Archives de Celebratus sur la planète Obroa-skai *16700 av.BY **Fin du Premier Conflit Alsakien. *16200 av.BY **Début du Deuxième Conflit Alsakien. *16100 av.BY **Deuxième Siège de Porus Vida entre les forces d'Alsakan et de la République Galactique. *16000 av.BY **Campagne de Gizer entre les forces d'Alsakan et de la République Galactique. *15600 av.BY **Campagnes du Noyau entre les forces d'Alsakan et de la République Galactique. *15500 av.BY **Première rencontre entre des éclaireurs de la République Galactique et des Duinuogwuins, une espèce de dragons cracheurs de feu. ***Controverse des Duinuogwuins **L'Université de Coruscant est fondée par le philosophe Duinuogwuin Borz'Mat'oh et le Chancelier Suprême Fillorean. *15480 av.BY **Raid Strontium sur Abhean entre les forces d'Alsakan et de la République Galactique. *15400 av.BY **Fin du Deuxième Conflit Alsakien. FIN DE LA PARTIE MISE À JOUR. Ère Kymoodon *15000 av.BY **L'Ère Kymoodon commence. **Yablari rejoint la République Galactique. **Neimoidia est finalement considérée comme une culture séparée de Duro. **Ando rejoint la République. **La planète Dahrtag est colonisée. **Les Aqualishs et les Quarrens se battent dans une guerre civile. **Les Hutts prennent la planète Evocar et la renomment Nal Hutta. *14300 av.BY **Le micro-royaume connu sous le nom de Nikato's Bootheel prend le contrôle du secteur entourant Raxus Prime suite à la défaite de la Brigade Rouge de Crédit Duros durant le Troisième Conflit Alsakan. *14000 av.BY **Vulta rejoint la République Galactique. *13720 av.BY **L'Empire du Commerce Herglic s'effondre. *13000 av.BY **Lan Barell est découverte. *Vers 12293 av.BY **Première exploration de Tandun III. *Vers 12720 av.BY ** Les Herglics établissent un premier contact avec des colons humains près du Secteur Tapani et rejoignent la République Galactique peu après. Ère Pius Dea *12000 av.BY **Ord Mantell est colonisée par des colons corelliens afin d'en faire une base militaire avancée pour la République. **Les Croisades Pius Dea commencent. **Le Musée Galactique est établi sur Coruscant. *11708 av.BY ** Premier contact entre les Mrlssi et les Humains. Ère Ductavis *11000 av.BY **Fin des Croisades Pius Dea. **Début de l'Ère Ductavis. *10019 av.BY **Les Corelliens découvrent New Plympto. *Vers 10000 av.BY **Gravlex Med est brièvement occupé par des conquérants Shusugaunt. **Abregado-Rae est découverte par des éclaireurs de la République Galactique. **Premiers enregistrements historiques de Kinyen. **La Grande Librairie de Ropagi II est bâtie par les Ropagus. **Le Madilon est découvert et devient l'un des principaux composants des moteurs hyperdrive. Période Rianitus *9000 av.BY **La Période Rianitus commence. Période Subterra *Vers 8000 av.BY **La République Galactique établi un avant-poste sur le continent est de la planète Malastare. Des colons Gran arrivent durant le millénaire qui suit et commencent à déplacés les Dugs natifs. **La Période Subterra commence. **La guerre entre les Meris et les Teltiors sur Merisee commence. *Vers 7328 av.BY **Le Secteur Tapani rejoint la République Galactique. **L'Académie du Commerce et des Sciences Mrlsst est établie sur Mrlsst. *Vers 7032 av.BY **Les Sages entament une guerre contre les Gungans, les forçant à se replier sous l'eau. *7003 av.BY **Le Second Grand Schisme a lieu, et le Siècle des Ténèbres commence pour la galaxie. C'est le premier conflit à grande échelle entre Jedi. Période Manderon *Vers 7000 av.BY **Selon la légende, les Croisés Mandaloriens sont formés sur la planète Mandalore par le Taung Mandalore le Premier, vers cette époque. *6950 av.BY **Quermia est redécouverte par la République Galactique. *Vers 6900 av.BY **Fin du Siècle des Ténèbres. **Les Jedi Noirs perdent la guerre à la bataille de Corbos, et les survivants sont exilés de la République. **Les Jedi Noirs fondent l'Empire Sith, qui reste inconnu du reste de la galaxie pendant près de 2 000 ans. **Quermia rejoint la République Galactique. *6740 av.BY **La planète Mygeeto est découverte. Sa croûte, composée presque entièrement de cristaux, attire rapidement des contrebandiers. *Vers 6000 av.BY **La Période Manderon atteint son apogée. **Les Miralukas migrent vers Alpheridies. **Rheshalva Interstellar Armaments est fondé. **Les Iokath commence leur phase de test dans l'espace sauvage *5975 av.BY **Dorin rejoint la République Galactique. *5500 av.BY **Les Herglics et les Givins joignent des centaines de routes hyperespace existantes pour créer la Route Commerciale de Rimma. *5300 av.BY **L'Ordre Jedi établit une académie sur la planète Mustafar. *Vers 5100 av.BY **Marka Ragnos bat le Seigneur Simus et est couronné Seigneur Noir des Sith. *5032 av.BY **Une race interstellaire colonise Kooriva, et devient connu comme les Koorivars. **Fin de la civilisation des Sages sur Naboo. *Vers 5020 av.BY **Gav et Jori Daragon naissent sur Koros Majeure. *5007 av.BY **Le symbole de la flotte Républicaine est creusé dans une lune. *5002 av.BY **La monarchie héréditaire Nazzri est remplacée par une théocratie oligarchique. Période Post-Manderon *5000 av.BY **La Grande Guerre de l'Hyperespace commence quand Gav et Jori Daragon mènent accidentellement les forces de l'Empire Sith vers la République Galactique. ***Bataille de Coruscant. ***Bataille de Koros Majeure. ***Bataille de Kirrek. ***Bataille de Primus Goluud. ***Première bataille de Korriban ***Seconde bataille de Korriban qui s'étend en massacre pour les Sith. ***La République gagne la guerre, mais le Seigneur Noir des Sith Naga Sadow s'enfuit sur Yavin 4, tandis que quelques survivants du massacre parviennent à se cacher. **Un âge de glace recouvrant Csilla de glaciers, les Chiss se réfugient sous terre. **La planète Tatooine est découverte par la République Galactique. *4999 av.BY **Le Seigneur Sith Vitiate exécute le Conseil Sith et huit mille autres Seigneurs Siths lors d'un rituel sur la planète Medriaas qui le rend immortel. **Vitiate se déclare nouvel Empereur des Sith et mène les survivants dans un exode de 19 ans, qui les conduira sur Dromund Kaas. *4996 av.BY **La Grande Bibliothèque Jedi est établie par le Maître Jedi Odan-Urr sur Ossus. *4995 av.BY **La Guilde du Commerce Klatooinienne est fondée sur Klatooine. *4904 av.BY **Les vestiges de l'Empire Sith commencent à préparer leur revanche sur les Jedi et la République. *4800 av.BY **Le Massacre de Gank a lieu, entraînant l'extinction des Porporites. *4700 av.BY **Une Assemblée Jedi est créée. *4519 av.BY **Uueg Tching, le cinquante-quatrième Empereur de Kitel Phard, établit trois manières de vaincre un ennemi, qui deviennent finalement une fameuse citation. *4500 av.BY **Les Quarrens entrent en guerre contre les Mon Calamaris. *Vers 4400 av.BY **Le Chevalier Jedi Freedon Nadd passe du Côté Obscur, apprenant les secrets des Sith grâce au Spectre de Naga Sadow. *4350 av.BY **Le seigneur Nadd prend le contrôle d'Onderon. Les Guerres des Bêtes d'Onderon débutent. *4300 av.BY **Taris devient connue comme la "Coruscant de la Bordure Extérieure" et rivalise avec la capitale galactique elle-même. *4250 av.BY **Troisième Grand Schisme. **Le Cataclysme de Vultar. *4015 av.BY **Grande Révolution Droïde. *4000 av.BY **Fondation du culte Krath, inspiré des arcanes Sith. **Bataille de Basilisk. **Fin des Guerres des Bêtes d'Onderon grâce à l'intervention des Jedi. *3998 av.BY **Soulèvement de la secte Naddiste sur Onderon, rapidement vaincue par les Jedi et la République. **Déchéance d'Exar Kun, parti libérer l'esprit de Nadd du sarcophage où les Jedi l'avaient scellé. **Offensive du culte Krath sur le système de l'Impératrice Teta. *3996 av.BY **Fondation de la Confrérie Sith et Grande Guerre des Sith (faction non affiliée à l'Empire Sith). Le Temple d'Ossus est détruit au cours du conflit, forçant les Jedi à déménager leur quartier général sur Coruscant. *3964 av.BY **Début des Guerres Mandaloriennes. *3956 av.BY **Guerre Civile des Jedi. Période des Guerres Inter-Sith *3900 av.BY **Colonisation de Naboo. *3681 av.BY **Retour de l'Empire Sith et début de la Grande Guerre Galactique. *3653 av.BY **Traité de Coruscant, la République Galactique reconnait l'Empire Sith : Guerre Froide entre les deux factions. **Dark Malgus tue sont principal rival, le Seigneur Sith Adraas. **L'Ordre Jedi redécouvre Tython. *3643 av.BY **Un puissant padawan stoppe les plans de Bengel Morr et devient Chevalier Jedi. **Nalen Laroch tente de détruire la forge de sabre laser de Tython, mais est stoppé par un padawan. *3642 av.BY **Fin de la Guerre Froide et début de la Guerre Galactique. *3641 av.BY **Mort de l'Empereur Sith. **Les Enfants de l'Empereur sont tous révélés. *3640 av.BY **Dark Malgus créé son Nouvel Empire mais est par la suite défait par une équipe d'assaut, ce dernier disparaît. **La République prend l'avantage sur l'Empire. *3639 av.BY **Le Cartel Hutt envahit la planète Makeb. **Makeb est évacuer en urgence à bord de l'Arche. **Le Second Empire Sith récupère secrètement Makeb pour en extraire l'Isotope 5. *3638 av.BY **Retour de Revan. **Revan est stoppé sur Yavin 4. **Retour à la vie de Dark Vitiate. *3637 av.BY **Destruction de Ziost par l'ancien Empereur Sith. **Dark Marr trouve la mort sur Zakel. **Valkorion est tué par l'Étranger. **Arcann devient le nouvel Empereur de l'Empire Éternel. **L'Étranger est congelé dans la carbonite. **Invasion de l'Empire Éternel. *3633 av.BY **La République Galactique et le Second Empire Sith se rendent. **Fin de la Guerre Galactique. **Fin de l'Invasion de l'Empire Éternel. **Zakel devient la principale puissance galactique. *3632 av.BY **L'Étranger et sorti de la carbonite. **Création de l'Alliance contre l'Empire Éternel. *3631 av.BY **La bataille d'Odessen est remportée par l'Alliance. **Vaylin devient Impératrice de Zakel. *3630 av.BY **Invasion de Voss. **Seconde bataille d'Odessen. **Vaylin meurt sur Odessen. **Vitiate meurt définitivement durant la prise du Trône Éternel. **L'Étranger prend le contrôle du Trône Éternel et crée l'Alliance Éternelle après avoir dissous l'Empire Éternel. **Soulèvements. **La Guerre Galactique recommence durant la Guerre de Iokath **L'Ordre de Zildrog se révèle. **Destruction de la Flotte Éternelle. *3629 av.BY **L'Alliance Éternelle s'allie à la République ou l'Empire. *3000 av.BY **Tracé de la Voie Hydienne. *2000 av.BY **Fondation d'un troisième Empire Sith et début des Nouvelles Guerres Sith, qui maintiendront un climat de guerre pendant 1000 ans. Montée en puissance de l'Empire *1000 av.BY **Bataille de Ruusan, qui clôt définitivement le cycle de guerre. **L'Ordre Sith entre dans la clandestinité. L'Ordre Jedi frôle l'extinction pour la deuxième fois de son histoire. *600 av.BY **Confrontation entre Jedi et Sœurs de la Nuit de Dathomir. *490 av.BY **Création du Secteur Corporatif. *350 av.BY **Fondation de la Fédération du Commerce. *230 av.BY **Le Chu'unthor s'écrase sur Dathomir. *65 av.BY **Dark Plagueis fait de Dark Sidious son apprenti. *50 av.BY **Révolution arkanienne. *46 av.BY **Naissance de Padmé Amidala. **Veruna élu roi de Naboo. *44 av.BY **Obi-Wan Kenobi devient le Padawan de Qui-Gon Jinn. *42 av.BY **Naissance d'Anakin Skywalker. *37 av.BY **Mission vers Ord Mantell. *34 av.BY **Bataille de Galidraan. *33 av.BY **Sommet commercial d'Eriadu. **Padmé Amidala élue Reine de Naboo. **Dark Maul infiltre le Soleil Noir. *32 av.BY **Dark Maul tue Hath Mouchar. **Invasion de Naboo par la Fédération du Commerce. (Épisode I) *22 av.BY **Conflit d'Ansion (Jedi contre Séparatistes). **Découverte de l'armée clone. **Bataille de Geonosis (Épisode II) *21 av.BY **Bataille de Kamino. **Bataille d'Ohma-D'un entre les Jedi et Asajj Ventress et Durge. **Bataille de Queyta entre les Jedi et les Séparatistes. *19 av.BY **'Grand tournant de l'Histoire Galactique' : bataille de Coruscant (République Galactique contre Séparatistes) ; Ordre 66 : retournement des Soldats clones contre leurs officiers Jedi sur ordre du Chancelier Suprême Palpatine ; quasi-annihilation de l'Ordre Jedi ; Massacre de Mustafar qui signe la fin de la CSI et de la guerre des clones, proclamation de l'Empire Galactique. (Épisode III) *11 av.BY **Arrivée des Stormtroopers sur Tatooine. *2 av.BY **Destruction de Gus Talon. Suite à cela, Wedge Antilles, qui en était originaire, rejoint l'Alliance Rebelle et en devient l'un de ses soldats les plus loyaux. Ère de la Rébellion *0 av.BY **La planète Alderaan est détruite par l'Étoile Noire. **Bataille de Yavin. L'Étoile Noire est détruite. (Épisode IV) **À la suite d'un blocus impérial, les Rebelles abandonnent Yavin 4. *1 ap.BY **Bataille de Taanab entre les habitants de Taanab et Lando Calrissian contre pirates de l'espace. **« Guerres » des chasseurs de primes. *3 ap.BY **Bataille de Hoth. **Han Solo et Leia Organa tombent dans un piège tendu par Dark Vador sur Bespin. (Épisode V) **Bataille de Dubrillon, un piège tendu par l'Empire pour anéantir la flotte rebelle qui tourna à l'avantage de celle-ci, notamment grâce à l'intervention de Wedge Antilles. *4 ap.BY **Bataille de la Grande Fosse de Carkoon et mort de Jabba Desilijic Tiure. **Bataille d'Endor. **Chute de l'Empereur Palpatine et de Dark Vador. (Épisode VI) **Trêve de Bakura : alliance entre l'Empire Galactique et les rebelles contre les Ssi-ruuk. **Retour de Guri. **Mara Jade infiltre la nébuleuse noire. **Découverte de la Nouvelle Alderaan par Leia Organa pour abriter les survivants de l'ancienne planète perdue. Ère de la Nouvelle République *5 ap.BY **Avènement de Ysanne Isard. *7 ap.BY **Bataille pour Coruscant. *8 ap.BY **Début de la guerre du Bacta. **Bataille d'Ession. **Mariage de Leia et Han. *9 ap.BY **Leia apprend la vérité sur Shmi Skywalker. **Crise du Grand Amiral Thrawn. **Naissance de Jaina Solo et Jacen Solo. **Les Noghri rejoignent la Nouvelle République. **Retour d'Isard. **Sauvetage de Dodonna. *10 ap.BY **Le clone de l'Empereur prend le contrôle de l'Empire. **Bataille de Mon Calamari. **Naissance d'Anakin Solo. *11 ap.BY **Purge de la garde royale de l'Empereur. *17 ap.BY **Crise d'Almania. *18 ap.BY **Insurrection Corellienne. *19 ap.BY **Accords de Bastion entre la Nouvelle République et les Vestiges de l'Empire, fin de la Guerre Civile Galactique. Ère du Nouvel Ordre Jedi *25 ap.BY **Destruction de Sernpidal. **Mort de Chewbacca. **Début de l'invasion des Yuuzhan Vong. *26 ap.BY **Soumission de l'Empire Hutt. **Destruction de l'Académie Jedi de Yavin 4. **Naissance de Ben Skywalker ainsi que de Vestara Khai. *27 ap.BY **Mort d'Anakin Solo sur Myrkr. **Prise de Coruscant par les Yuuzhan Vong, destruction de la ville et formation des anneaux. *28 ap.BY **La Fédération galactique des Alliances libres, ou Alliance Galactique, remplace la Nouvelle République. *29 ap.BY **Reprise et reconstruction de Coruscant par l'Alliance Galactique et le Nouvel Ordre Jedi. **Fin de l'invasion des Yuuzhan Vong. *35 ap.BY **Crise des Killiks. Héritage *40 ap.BY **Début de la Seconde Guerre Civile Galactique. **Les Vestiges de l'Empire deviennent le Nouvel Empire. *41 ap.BY **Mort de Jacen Solo alias Dark Caedus. *43 ap.BY **Crise de la Tribu Perdue des Sith. *127 ap.BY **Début de la Guerre Impérialo-Sith. *130 ap.BY **Les Impérialo-Sith attaquent le Temple Jedi sur Ossus. **Mort de Kol Skywalker. **Dark Krayt s'autoproclame Empereur. *137 ap.BY **Bataille de Vandaxa. *138 ap.BY **Constitution du Triumvirat de la Fédération Galactique. **L'Impératrice Marasiah, le Maître Jedi Whipid K'Kruhk et l'Amiral Gar Stazi incarnent ensemble l'avenir de la Galaxie. Notes et références Catégorie:Grande Armée de la République